An electrophotographic image-forming apparatus, such as a so-called tandem-type image-forming apparatus having a plurality of photosensitive drums, is known in the art.
In such an image-forming apparatus, toner remaining on a surface of each photosensitive drum is configured to be removed by a corresponding one of cleaning devices.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-212053 discloses that the toner removed by each cleaning device is configured to be conveyed into a corresponding branch pipe, and to be conveyed by a branch-pipe screw disposed in each branch pipe.
The toner conveyed by each branch-pipe screw is then configured to be collected in a common conveying pipe, and to be conveyed into a toner recovery container by a common-pipe screw disposed in the common conveying pipe.